Ai Modules
=AI Modules= 32px *The AI Modules are located in the AI upload, and can be made from the circut imprinter in Research and Development *Usually, randomly adding AI laws is grief on most servers, Good intentions or not Using the modules Modules upload or remove laws. To use an AI module, you must first find either an AI Upload or Cyborg Upload. Cyborgs have their laws synced with the AI by default, so the Cyborg Upload is only required if there are cyborgs that are cut free from their master. AIs that are intellicarded can have their laws changed as long as they have wireless enabled. Once you have either, you must click on the console to select an AI. Depending on the module, it may have some settings, so click on the module while you have it in your active hand. Once the required settings are set, with the module in your active hand, click on the AI Upload or Cyborg Upload. The law should be uploaded, and depending on the law, the AI will probably state the law. Special Note: If your station is unfortunate enough to have a syndicate AI shipped and installed in your station, please understand that there is no saving the AI. Even purging the AI's laws will not reset the AI, so feel free to laser, blow up or wipe the AI and feed the intellicard to singularity. HOWEVER, if the AI has had its laws changed by someone, then using a Reset module and possibly an Asimov Core Module will restore the AI. Going out of your way to blow up or otherwise take the AI out of the round may score you a ban if it has only had its laws changed. Law Hierarchy It may be important to note how AIs interpret their laws in order to upload effective laws. An AI follows its laws according to its priority. If a conflict in laws occurs, the law with the highest priority must be followed, and the lower priority law must be ignored. Please note, this means higher priority laws cannot be overwritten, Eg "5. This law overwrites all other laws." would be ignored. The following is an example of the priorites an AI would have depending on method of uploading. Laws at the top of the list have a higher priority. 0. Zeroth Law (Traitor/Malfunction Law) @#$# An Ionic Law (Hacked Module) @#!# An Ionic Law uploaded afterwards 1. Core Law 2. Core Law 3. Freeform Core Law 4. Freeform Core Law uploaded afterwards 5. Sector Law 4 (Safeguard) 6. Sector Law 6 (Prototype Engine Offline) 7. Sector Law 15 (Freeform) AI Modules These modules add a new law to the selected silicon being's lawset. These laws are not part of the AI's core laws and therefore can be removed by using the Reset module. The AI has different law sectors. Each module uploads a law to ai at these law sectors. A lower sector means a higher law priority. Do note that these laws do persist if the core laws are changed. Standard AI Modules These AI Modules start located in the AI upload, however they can also be made in Research & Development if more are needed or prehaps if the AI Upload is not accessible. Special AI Modules These modules do not spawn in the AI Upload or on the station at all. Instead, these must be created from Research and Development. However, some of the modules only exist in the code, and cannot be made at all, although you may be able to coax an admin into spawning such a module. Core AI Modules These modules replace the current core laws with the ones located on the module. Core laws have a priority higher than laws located in the law sectors. However they have a lower priority than zeroth laws and ionic laws. Do note, laws that were set using an AI module will still persist when the Core AI module is applied.